ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetora Nagumo/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino :Classmate and Friend. Hinata Aoi :The two deepened their relationship since the start of the Christmas Live. He takes Hinata's side during the twins' arguments. Midori Takamine :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. Midori finds Tetora to be a reliable person, though worries he may turn out like Chiaki. Mitsuru Tenma :Mitsuru acts close with him. Shinobu Sengoku :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. Shinobu finds Tetora to be a reliable person. Sora Harukawa : Tomoya Mashiro :Classmate and Friend. Tori Himemiya :Tori interrupted the Ryuuousen Match during Hierarchy. Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari :Took care of the grill for Adonis during Pirates, as Adonis went off to bring food to Kaoru. Anzu :Anzu's junior whom she shares friendly relationship with. Tetora admires Anzu and refers to her as Anego. He expresses slight shock at Midori "stealing the march" (asking Anzu on a date) in Pirates and fears he'll be hit with karma if he eats Anzu's handmade lunch in Sports Festival. Arashi Narukami :They only properly met at the end of the year, when Tetora asked Arashi for advice retaining to being more manly. Their friendship at first was a bit rocky, but the two eventually were able to become closer after multiple interactions. Later in the story, Tetora seems to realize his mistake and apologizes after realizing Arashi is a woman. Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami :Mc'd for him during the Ryuuousen Match in Hierarchy. Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi :Helped oversee the coaching of Kuro during Tough Guy. Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa :The Leader of his unit, RYUSEITAI. He finds Chiaki's clinginess overbearing, as well as his love for tokusatsu. Though it is shown he respects him to a certain degree. Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. Tetora respects Kanata as a senior, though he finds him hard to understand. Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi :Tetora auditioned to join AKATSUKI before he wound up with RYUSEITAI, and was rejected by Keito. As a result, Tetora feels intimidated around him to the point where he gets tongue-tied and mixes up his words. However, in Opera. while Tetora is panicking because he does not know how to start a conversation with Keito, Keito reaches out to him first. Keito reassures a nervous Tetora that "there is no one in this world who is perfect from the start," and tells him that the things he fights most for will be the things most precious to him. He also tells him that failure is a precious learning experience, and that it will not be the end of the world if it happens. After this conversation, Tetora remarks that despite not quite liking Keito previously, he now understands why Kuro is so dedicated to him. Kuro Kiryu :The Captain of the same club. Tetora respects him the most out of everyone in the academy. Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Kuro's Sister :It is known that Kuro often shows pictures of his sister to Tetora. He acknowledges her strength, as the little sister of Kuro. Sources Category:Relationships